Shadow of a purple Christmas
by Perfectly Normal Duo
Summary: Psyker strolls pointlessly down the decorated streets of Christmas, only to be confronted by joy and festivities to which he only stared back at in resentment. Why was he different? Rated K.


**A/N Hey! After a period of lengthy inactivity, I (Daf) is back ~ Wish you guys all an early Christmas XD**

Fragile white snow found their way from the heavens down to the bustling city, cloaking everything with a sheet of white fragility. The arrival of dusk brought out the city lights and the illuminated Christmas decorations of dancing reindeer and Santas sparkled so brightly the next town over could almost catch a glimpse of its splendour.

Yes it was December, the month full of festive celebrations and joy; at least for most people. The purple eyed 'freak' walked past warmly lit taverns and restaurants filled with normal people, no doubt overjoyed after reuniting with old friends or spending what little time humans have with their loved ones.

Making new memories, new tales on the frosty night that will be spoken of in years to come with reminiscence but without a hint of sadness (no one can replay the past, as Psyker was painfully reminded of) was a 'normal' thing to do. Right?

Leaving such a worthless question behind he resumed trudging down the street, letting snow settle on the white tips of his fluffy hair. The male struggled to stick his hands in a just little deeper into his shallow pockets, regretting his poor choice of light clothing he had so hurriedly pulled out from his closet for no reason.

The giant Christmas trees scattered around the town did not interest his tired eyes and they were only spared a glance before being left behind with their sparkling baubles shining for no one in particular. With an irritated sigh he untangled his right hand from his pocket to pull up his tasteless scarf up to his freezing face; bad move. Harsh night air attacked his hand and in a rush to return to its warm pocket, his scarf was left hanging awkwardly with wet patches pressing on his bare skin. The snow that had gathered on the fabric had slipped his mind and they had melted on the slightest touch of skin. With a defeated nudge of his shoulders his scarf fell back into its original position.

Where was he going?

He was just another mindless, empty, roaming body; a shell of what used to be 'Add Kim'. His footsteps were heavy and it wasn't long before he decided to lean against the window of a well-lit shop to take a short break. Add almost found himself squinting from the preposterously bright lights behind him and the weird fashion of the twenty first century the plastic models displayed. The permanently smiling woman at the door approached to greet him like the thousands of customers she had before him, but something made her think twice and leave him where he was, but not without a disapproving backward glance.

The boy noticed it.

_Why?_

He lifted his heavy head a fraction, only to watch in silent resentment as cheerful people embraced each other upon meeting, or shared memorable kisses under the mistletoe.

_How was he different?_

Only one thing would bring the smallest sense of salvation and life into his lavender eyes. Once in every hundred metres or so, a beggar would be on their knees for any small change, shivering from the unforgiving weather. Their pitiful excuse for clothes did little against the cold bite of winter and years' worth of dirt caked every inch of their body. They made the lonely adolescent a little happier – people lower than him.

He eventually felt the cold seeping in and he pushed himself off the wall to get his blood pumping again and to escape the woman's critical glances but without a clear destination, he found himself between the narrow crevices of a dark alleyway. A sigh made its way out from his lips and the steam frosted almost immediately but he wasn't looking at that. He had tilted his head up towards the beautifully bitter night where snowflakes drifted down from skies.

_Everyone has someone. _

"Hey."

A familiar voice focused his wandering eyes and a rare smile played on Add's pale lips.

The new male was composed of long white hair pulled up in a ponytail, same purple eyes as him with a handsome cocky grin.

"Hey." Psyker took the other man's outstretched hand. "Took you long enough."

_But he's got someone else too._

Suddenly he didn't feel looked down by the world, all the accumulated snickers from the years disappeared. He had something to be proud of.

He held the other male's hand just a bit more tightly, only for it to close on thin air and the presence of his doppelganger disappeared. He could almost feel his own shadow shake with cruel laughter, mocking his vivid hallucinations produced by the brain.

_He's got someone… _

_The shadow of himself._

**A/N I really seem to like snowy Christmas scenes =w= Once again I blame Australia. Anyways, thanks for reading and please leave a review ^^**_  
><em>


End file.
